Die 37er
Als man die Herkunft eines 1936er-Ford-Automobils, das frei im Weltraum getrieben ist, klären möchte, stößt man auf einem Planeten auf ein über 400 Jahre altes Flugzeug. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Als die USS Voyager ein im Weltall treibendes Automobil entdeckt, bringt man es an Bord und untersucht es genauer. Mithilfe des Radios des Automobils fängt man ein SOS-Signal von einem Planeten auf. Dort angekommen, muss die Voyager auf dem Planeten landen, da Transporter und Shuttle nicht eingesetzt werden können. Anschließend untersucht ein Außenteam den Planeten und findet in einer Höhle mehrere Stasiskammern mit Menschen, die im Jahr 1937 von der Erde entführt wurden. Nachdem man diese aufweckt, sind diese verwirrt und werden mit ihrer Situation vertraut gemacht. Als es gelingt die Menschen dazu zu bewegen, sich die Voyager als Beweis für die Behauptungen der Sternenflottenoffiziere anzusehen, werden sie von Unbekannten angegriffen. Sobald diese überwältigt werden, erkennt man, dass es sich um die Nachfahren der Entführten handelt, die diese als 37er bezeichnen und religiös verehren. Zunächst ist der Anführer dieser Menschen empört darüber, dass das Außenteam den Aufenthaltsort der 37er entweiht hat. Allerdings wird er aufgeschlossener, als er erfährt, dass die 37er nicht tot sondern nur in Stasis waren. Daraufhin lädt er die Crew der Voyager ein, sich auf dem Planeten anzusiedeln. Janeway stellt jedem Crewmitglied die Entscheidung frei, ob es auf dem Planeten bleiben oder die Reise fortsetzen will. Gemeinsam mit Chakotay betritt sie mit gemischten Gefühlen den Frachtraum, wo sich die Crewmitglieder einfinden sollen, die auf dem Planeten bleiben wollen. Jedoch hat sich keine Person dazu entschlossen, die Voyager zu verlassen. Zufrieden gehen sie auf die Brücke und Janeway befiehlt das Schiff zu starten und den Planeten zu verlassen. Langfassung Prolog Die Voyager entdeckt mit ihren Sensoren eine Rostspur im Weltraum. Captain Kathryn Janeway erkundigt sich bei Harry Kim, wie Eisen im Weltall rosten kann. Dieser kann die Frage jedoch nicht beantworten. Daher befiehlt Janeway Thomas Eugene Paris, einen Kurs entlang dieser Spur zu setzen und auf ein Viertel Impulskraft zu beschleunigen. So folgt man dieser Spur, bis Kim mit den Sensoren komplexe Kohlenwasserstoffverbindungen ortet, die von Paris als Benzin identifiziert werden. Weil Commander Chakotay mit dem Namen dieser Substanz nichts anfangen kann, erläutert ihm Paris, dass es sich um einen Flüssigtreibstoff handelt, der vor Jahrhunderten auf der Erde in Verbrennungsmotoren verwendet wurde. Sie finden wenig später ein altes Auto im Weltraum treiben. Dieses ist laut Tuvok die Quelle des Rosts und der Kohlenwasserstoffverbindungen. Akt I: Menschen in Stasiskammern thumb|leftthumb|right|Der gefundene Pick-up Das Auto, es ist ein 1936er Ford, wird hereingeholt und genauer untersucht. Es stellt sich die Frage, wie das Fahrzeug hier her kam. Zunächst erläutert Tom Paris den anderen Offizieren die Funktionsweise des Fahrzeugs und versucht das Auto zu starten, was ihm gelingt. Harry Kim verwechselt es zunächst mit einem Luftkissenfahrzeug, woraufhin Paris ihn korrigiert. Das Auto sei eher eine Weiterentwicklung der Pferdekutsche. Torres ortet mit ihrem Tricorder an den Rädern des Fahrzeugs Spuren von Ammoniumnitrat und Janeway spezifiziert, dass es sich um Pferdemist handelt. Paris stellt fest, dass noch Öl im Motorblock ist und die Batterie geladen ist. Kim entdeckt ein Mittelwellenradio und Tom aktiviert das Auto mit einem Schlüssel. Daraufhin gibt es mehrere Knallgeräusche und Tuvok zieht seinen Phaser. Paris entschldigt sich dafür und Janeway meint, dass er sie das nächste Mal vorwarnen sollte. Tuvok schlägt unterdessen vor, dass die die Lüftung im Frachtraum verstärken sollten, ehe sie alle ersticken. Nachdem Harry das Radio entdeckt, wird dieses von Paris angeschaltet und es ertönt ein Signal. Es ist ein SOS-Signal. Torres gibt dies in die Schiffsdatenbank ein und identifiziert das Signal. Harry lokalisiert die Quelle des Notsignals auf einem Planeten. Ein Kurs dorthin wird auf Janeways Befehl gesetzt. Da es sich auf keiner der Standardfrequenzen befindet, haben sie es bisher nicht entdeckt. Nachdem sie das Ziel mit Warp 6 erreichen, stellt Harry fest, dass der Planet zur Klasse L gehört und eine Sauerstoff-Argon-Atmosphäre besitzt. Jedoch gibt es Probleme. Trinimbische Turbulenzen verhindern ein Scannen nach Lebenszeichen, wie auch ein Beamen und auch die Landung einen Shuttles. Captain Kathryn Janeway beschließt daraufhin das Schiff zu landen, denn sie hofft, dort etwas zu finden, das sie nach Hause bringen kann, denn dieser Wagen muss ja auch irgendwie hierher gekommen sein. Daher überstimmt sie Chakotays Einwände und befiehlt Paris das Schiff zur Landung vorzubereiten. thumb|right|Die Voyager landet Tom Paris gibt zu bedenken, dass er dies noch nie gemacht hat. Darauf erwidert Janeway, dass sie ebenfalls noch nie mit einem Raumschiff auf einem Planeten gelandet ist. Anschließend befiehlt sie Torres, den Warpkern abzuschalten, das Plasma aus den Gondeln abzulassen und das Starten der athmosphärischen Triebwerke vorzubereiten. Paris kompensiert die trinimbischen Turbulenzen. Unterdessen gibt Tuvok Blauen Alarm. Alle Vorbereitungen werden getroffen und das Schiff setzt sicher auf dem Planeten auf. Als es eine EM-Entladung in den seitlichen Relais gibt, überbrückt Kim die ODN-Leitung. Janeway lässt anschließend die Gravitation an die des Planeten anpassen. Nach dem Aufsetzen sichert Paris die Triebwerke und Janeway meint, dass seine Landung für einen Anfänger nicht übel war. thumb|right|Ein altes Flugzeug von der Erde Ein Außenteam wird daraufhin auf den Planeten geschickt. Während Harry Kim das Notsignal lokalisiert, ortet Chakotay Trianium-Partikel. In zwei Teams wird dem Notsignal nachgegangen. Captain Janeway findet mit ihrem Team ein altes Flugzeug von der Erde. Dieses sendet das automatische Notsignal. Janeway kann nicht glauben, dass das alte Notsignal immer noch funktioniert. Harry entdeckt Momente später einen fremdartigen Fusionsgenerator. Chakotays Team ist Trianiumanzeigen gefolgt und entdeckt einen Minenschacht. Er informiert Janeway über seine Entdeckung und fordert eienn zweiten Sicherheitstrupp zur Verstärkung an, ehe er den Gang betritt. Janeway stimmt dem zu und begibt sich selbst dorthin. Das Team gelangt durch einen Gang in einen Raum mit Stasiskammern. Die Kammern sind noch in Funktion, wie Torres feststellt. Die acht Menschen darin scheinen aus der gleichen Zeit zu kommen, aus der das Auto stammt. Eine Frau hat einen Namen auf der Jacke stehen – Amelia Earhart. Captain Janeway erzählt den Führungsoffizieren im Besprechungsraum der USS Voyager von Earhart und ihrem Leben. Tuvok berichtet, dass es Probleme bei der Decodierung des fremden Computersystems gibt. Sie beschließen die Personen in den Stasiskammern aufzuwecken. Janeway hofft, dass sie auch einen Weg finden könnten, in die Heimat zurückzukehren.Kim sucht inzwischen einen Weg, die Kammern zu deaktivieren und der Doktor soll Kes in die Lage versetzen, die Menschen zu behandeln, da sie die Ocampa schnell menschlich aussehen lassen können. Tuvok soll währenddessen seine Scans fortsetzen, da man unsicher ist, ob die Fremden, die das taten, wiederkommen. Akt II: Erklärungsversuche thumb|right|Captain Janeway erklärt den 37ern, dass sie sich im 24. Jahrhundert befinden. Die Wiederbelebung der Insassen der Stasiskammern gelingt und Kim schaltet die Energie der Stasiskammern ab. Er deaktiviert anschließend die Verschlussmechanismen der Kammern. Paris entwaffnet Nogami, als er dessen Waffe findet, um ein Sicherheitsrisiko auszuschließen. Die aufgeweckten Menschen sind jedoch verwirrt. Sie verlangen zunächst freigelassen zu werden, woraufhin Janeway ihnen erklärt, dass sie nicht diejenigen waren, die sie entführt haben. Sie wissen zunächst nicht, was geschehen ist und können kaum glauben, was die Voyager-Crew ihnen erzählt. Sie sind auch verwirrt, dass sie Japanisch oder Englisch sprechen und verstehen können. Zunächst erklärt Janeway ihnen, dass sie sich durch den Universalübersetzer verstehen können. Besonders Fred Noonan ist zunächst empört und kündigt an, dass er die Meldung über die Entführung Amelia Earharts und ihres Navigators an die Presse weitergeben wird. Jedoch beruhigt Earhart ihn und bringt die Anderen dazu den Sternenflottenoffizieren zunächst zuzuhören. Janeway erklärt ihnen, dass sie in einen Tiefschlaf versetzt wurden und sich im 24. Jahrhundert, weit entfernt von der Erde, befinden. Sie bittet die Menschen von der Erde zu erzählen, an was sie sich erinnern können. Sie berichten übereinstimmend von einem hellen Licht, das von hinten kam und sie in irgendetwas hineinzog. So erzählt Earhart, dass ihrem Flugzeug über dem Pazifik der Treibstoff ausging und sie nach einem Atoll suchten, auf dem sie notlanden könnten. Hinter ihnen tauchte ein Licht auf und das Flugzeug stoppte in der Luft, ehe es in das Licht hineingezogen wurde. Der Farmer Hayes bestätigt, dass ihm ähnliches widerfuhr. Er fuhr mit seinem Truck in die Stadt, als ein grelles Licht am Himmel erschien und anschließend der gesamte Truck in die Luft gehoben wurde. Janeway erklärt, dass sie von irgendwelchen Außerirdischen entführt wurden. Der Begleiter von Earhart, Fred Noonan regt sich sehr auf und zieht eine Waffe unter seinem Jackett hervor. Er nimmt die Crew als Geiseln und fordert Antworten. Der Farmer nimmt den Offizieren ihre Waffen ab. Earhart nimmt Kes' Tricorder an sich. Chakotay informiert Janeway über Interkom, dass Fremde auf dem Planeten sich der Position des Außenteams nähern. Diese verwenden offenbar ein Verschleierungssystem. Fred Noonan fordert Chakotay auf, Washington anzurufen und mitzuteilen, dass sie ihr Außenteam als Geiseln genommen haben. Er gibt ihm dafür eine Frist von einer Stunde. Daraufhin begeben sich Chakotay, Tuvok und ein Sicherheitsteam zum Frachtraum. Earhart stellt erstaunt fest, dass ihr Kompass nicht funktioniert. Captain Janeway versucht weiterhin die Wiederbelebten davon zu überzeugen, dass sie die Wahrheit sagt. Daher zeigt sie den Menschen, dass Kes eine Ocampa ist indem sie deren Ohren zeigt, die Kes unter ihren Haaren verborgen hatte. Earhart überzeugt das jedoch nicht, da sie gesehen hat, dass Menschen ihre Körper auf mannigfaltige Art verunstaltet haben. Noonan schickt sie alle in eine Ecke und weist sie an, den Mund zu halten. Die Voyager hat indessen Lebensformen auf dem Planeten gefunden, die sich bisher verborgen hatten. Als sie diese Informationen an das Außenteam weitergeben wollen, erfahren sie von der Geiselnahme, da Noonan von ihenn verlangt J. Edgar Hoover in Washington anzurufen. Chakotay und Tuvok stellen umgehend ein Team zu Geiselbefreiung zusammen und begeben sich in den Transporterraum. Akt III: Angriff und Begegnung Paris schlägt Janeway unterdessen vor, Fred Noonan zu überrumpeln, da dieser bereits einige Mengen Alkohol konsumiert hat. Captain Janeway will stattdessen jedoch lieber mit Earhart reden, da diese ganz vernünftig zu sein scheint. Captain Janeway will Amelia Earhart das Schiff zeigen und im Laufe eines Gespräches kann sie sie überzeugen. Sie meint, dass Generationen von Frauen dank Earhart Pilotinnen geworden sind. Janeway erklärt ihr, dass sie ein Raumschiff kommandiert, dass durch den Weltraum fleigt. Dies kann Earhart zunächst nicht glauben und meint, dass dies nur in Büchern von H.G. Wells und Jules Verne so sei. Sie will ihr die Voyager an der Oberfläche zeigen. Janeway erzählt ihr, dass von Earhart und ihrem Flugzeug nie eine Spur gefunden wurde. Heute sieht man ihren Flug als Aufklärungsmission, um die Japaner auszuspähen, was Earhart auch bestätigt. Fred Noonan schlägt vor, sie in die Stasiskammern zu stecken. Janeway antwortet, dass Noonan damit nichts gewinnt. Sie will ihm das Raumschiff zeigen, jedoch packt Noonan sie und will ein Gerät demonstriert bekommen. Earhart entwaffnet ihn darauf und will herausfinden, ob das Raumschiff existiert. Noonan und der Farmer begleiten sie, während der Rest bei den 37er bleibt. thumb|right|Das Außenteam verteidigt sich gegen einen Angriff. Doch als sie an die Oberfläche kommen, werden sie angegriffen. Inzwischen ist das Rettungsteam der Voyager auf dem Weg, die Geiseln zu befreien. Sie werden jedoch aus einem Hinterhalt heraus angegriffen und in einen Kampf verwickelt. Dabei wird Fred Noonan getroffen und von Harry Kim aus der Schusslinie gezogen. Captain Janeway entdeckt das Außenteam und informiert Chakotay mittels ihres Kommunikators über ihren Plan den Feind zu umgehen und von hinten zu erwischen. Chakotay ruft die Voyager. Da die Zielerfassungsscanner nicht funktionieren, kann Torres jedoch keinen Schuss riskieren. Ihr gelingt es die Angreifer von hinten zu umgehen und sie zu stellen. Die Fremden werfen ihre Waffen weg. Nachdem sie erfahren, dass Janeway ein Mensch ist, nehmen sie ihre Kopfbedeckungen ab. Es stellt sich heraus, dass sie ebenfalls Menschen sind. Der Kampf wird eingestellt. Auf der Krankenstation wird Fred Noonan vom Doktor behandelt. Die Behandlung ist wegen des hohen Alkoholspiegels schwierig. Earhart ist überzeugt, dass er nicht durchkommen wird. Da der Alkoholspiegel in seinem Blut zu hoch ist, funktioniert der Geweberegenerator nicht. Der Doktor passt das Gerät daraufhin an. Er selbst meint ebenfalls, dass er stirbt und gesteht Amelia seine Liebe. Als er dann plötzlich geheilt ist, ist es ihm peinlich und er will, dass sie alles vergisst. John Evanswill, einer der einheimischen Menschen, will unterdessen von Janeway wissen, warum die Voyager-Crew die 37er aus den Gräbern geholt und das Radiosignal gestört haben, dass sie so mühevoll erhalten haben. Die 37er sind die, die von 15 Generationen von den Briori entführt und hierher gebracht wurden. Auf Chakotays Nachfrage erläutert er, dass die Briori die Menschen hierher brachten und sie zu Sklaven machten. Aber die Sklaven rebellierten, töteten die Briori und nahmen ihre Technologie. Janeway erläutert, dass die 37er nicht tot waren, sondern nur in Kryostasis, einem Zustand, der dem Tod sehr ähnlich ist. John dachte, dass sie tot seien. Weiter will sie wissen, ob es das Schiff noch gibt, das die 37er her gebracht hat. John Evanswill erklärt aber, dass es bei der Sklavenrevolte zerstört worden ist. Er lädt die Crew aber ein zu bleiben und ihre drei Städte zu besuchen, es leben etwas 100.000 Menschen hier. Amelia Earhart ist auf der Brücke der Voyager und lässt sich das Schiff zeigen, sie ist erstaunt über die Größe und Schnelligkeit und würde sich das Schiff gerne für einen Spritztour ausleihen. Akt IV: Schwerere Entscheidungen Chakotay und der Captain zerbrechen sich den Kopf, wie es weiter gehen soll, denn sie wurden zum Hierbleiben eingeladen. Janeway ist beeindruckt von der Kultur, welche die Menschen hier aufgebaut haben. Sie sind sich einig, dass sie nach Hause zurückkehren möchten. Falls sich jedoch zu viele Besatzungsmitglieder zum Bleiben entschließen, würden sie alle hier stranden, da sie mindestens 100 Personen zum Betrieb des Schiffes benötigen. Sie wollen trotz dieser Probleme es der Besatzung freistellen, wer bleiben will und wer weiter mitfliegt. Um 14 Uhr will Janeway eine Ansprache halten. Während die 37er an Bord sind, besuchen sie auch das Kasino. Dort werden sie von Neelix bedient. Sie überlegen, ob sie an Bord bleiben sollen und sind sich darüber nicht sicher. Zur Orientierung fragen sie Neelix, ob er denkt, dass viele Besatzungsmitglieder auf dem Planeten bleiben werden. Im ersten Moment meint er, dass es viele sein werden, äußert jedoch umgehend Zweifel. Gleichzeitig sprechen Kim und Torres darüber. Kim meint, dass er versteht, jedoch ist Torres darüber überrascht. Sie meint, dass sie eine Menge Leute hat so reden hören, wie ihn. Sie hat zwar darüber nachgedacht, aber sie will trotzdem bleiben. Earhart tritt zu Janeway auf den Planeten und teilt ihr den Entschluss der 37er mit: Sie haben beschlossen auf dem Planeten zu bleiben. Während Earhart meint, dass sie gerne gelernt hätte das Schiff zu fliegen, sagt Janeway, dass sie sich darauf gefreut hat, sie besser kennenzulernen. Janeway meint, dass sie in einer halben Stunde erfahren wird, wie viele sie verlassen wollen. thumb|right|Der leere Frachtraum Alle von der Crew, die bleiben wollen, sollen sich um 15:00 Uhr im Frachtraum einfinden. Auf dem Weg zum Frachtraum unterhält sich Janeway mit Chakotay. Dieser rechnet damit, dass Jarvin hier bleiben wird. Er fühlte sich auf einem Sternenflottenschiff immer unwohl und hat eine Beziehung mit einer Frau aus der Quantenmechanik. Sie könnten auf dem Planeten eine Familie gründen. Der Captain erwartet, dass Walter Baxter gehen wird. Diesen möchte Chakotay nicht verlieren, weil er ein guter Offizier ist. Janeway beteuert jedoch, dass sie es niemandem übel nimmt, wenn er sich entscheidet zu bleiben. Captain Janeway hat Angst davor hineinzugehen. Als sie zusammen mit Chakotay den Raum betritt, ist er leer. Anschließend gehen sie auf die Brücke und Janeway lässt den Start vorbereiten, gibt Alarm Blau. Paris konfiguriert die Triebwerke und alle Stationen melden startklar. Janeway gibt den Start frei und einige Sekunden später hebt das Schiff von der Planetenoberfläche ab. Earhart, Evansville und Noonan sehen dem startenden Schiff nach. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch Allgemeines , und wurden ursprünglich für die erste Staffel von Star Trek: Raumschiff Voyager geschrieben und gedreht. Die 37er sollte eigentlich nach Die Raumverzerrung ausgestrahlt werden und das Finale der ersten Staffel darstellen. UPN entschied sich allerdings dazu, diese Folgen erst als Teil der zweiten Staffel auszustrahlen, man rechnete sich einen Vorteil aus, indem man die neue Staffel bereits einen Monat früher auf den Sender bringen konnte als andere Serien. Aus diesem Grund folgen die in diesen Episoden angegebenen Sternzeiten auch dem Muster 48XXX.X, nur während der ersten Staffel im Jahr 2371 beginnen die Sternzeiten mit diesen beiden Ziffern. Weiterhin erwähnt Captain Janeway in dieser Episode, dass das Jahr 2371 ist, in dem eigentlich die erste Staffel spielt. (Captains' Logs Supplemental - The Unauthorized Guide to the New Trek Voyages)}} und ähneln sich. In beiden Episoden ist eine kleine Gruppe von Menschen mit recht unterschiedlichen Persönlichkeiten aus dem 20. Jahrhundert in Stasiseinheiten eingefroren.}} Trivia Erstmalig ist die Landung der Voyager auf einem Planeten zu sehen. Filmfehler Synchronisationsfehler Das englische Wort ammonium für Ammoniak wurde nicht übersetzt, sondern einfach übernommen. Das führt zu einer Sinnentstellung. Ammonium ist im Deutschen nämlich die Bezeichnung für das in Ammoniak enthaltene Kation. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:The 37's (episode) es:The 37's fr:The 37's (épisode) ja:VOY:ミッシング1937 nl:The 37's 37er, Die